


Nightmares

by Blink_Blue



Series: Tumblr Prompts (Coliver) [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's not as alright as he seems after the Philip incident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

“Oliver… Oliver! Wake up!”

His eyes snap open to a hand gently shaking his shoulder and the sound of his boyfriend’s worried voice. He blinks rapidly, and realizes he’s shaking, shivering, and covered in a thin gleam of sweat. His heart still pounds in his chest as flashes of the dream continue to dance behind his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Connor asks softly.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Oliver responds in a shaky voice. “It was… just a nightmare. Sorry for waking you.”

“Don’t apologize for that,” Connor says in a low voice, with the barest hint of anger. “I can’t even count the number of times I’ve woken you up because of my nightmares.”

Yeah. It does happen pretty often. And Connor never wants to talk about it. After a while, Oliver stops asking and just silently wraps his arms around the smaller man and holds him while he shakes and slowly falls back to a more restful sleep. He understands now the other man’s reluctance to talk.

“You never have nightmares though. Not like that. Do you want to talk about it?”

Oliver shakes his head. “Not really.”

“Ollie…”

He groans and sits up in the bed. Connor imitates his movements and watches silently as Oliver drops his head in his heads and rubs at his eyes, trying to clear away the grogginess and residual feelings of panic.

Finally Oliver drops his hands and lifts his head to look at Connor. “It was… oh god, it was so stupid.” He takes a breath and tries again. “I dreamt about Philip being in our apartment.”

Connor physically recoils at his words. He shifts uncomfortably, and slowly reaches out a hand to take Oliver’s. “What happened?” He finally asks.

“At first, it was just like it had happened. I was putting away the groceries, and he had followed me in. I didn’t hear him at all. He was… just there. And he says my name, and I–I dropped that stupid carton of milk.”

Connor gently squeezes his hand. He remembers coming home to the spilled milk on the floor, and the feeling of sheer terror that came along with it. 

“And then, instead of being weird and creepy, he was weird and creepy, and he  tried to kill me. Like super psycho tried to kill me.” He huffs out a breath and shakes his head, either trying to clear it or trying to remember. “It’s… it’s mostly a blur at this point. I just remember being terrified, that he’s going to kill me, and I’m going to die. Like… like one of those crime scene photos from your cases that you’re not supposed to show me,” he breaks off in a short laugh, but it doesn’t help the tension in the room in the least.

“I’m so sorry I got you involved in all this,” Connor says softly.

“I’m the one who insisted–”

“Stop it, Oliver,” Connor harshly cuts him off. “I’m the one who involved you. If anything had happened to you, it would have been on me. It would have been my fault.”

A moment of silence passes between them, both of them lost in their thoughts.

“It felt so real,” Oliver finally says softly.

Connor’s eyes turn to his boyfriend, and Oliver slowly meets his gaze. Connor pulls him into his arms and gently maneuvers them until they’re both laying back in their warm sheets. Oliver’s back presses into his chest and Connor buries his face in the back of the other man’s neck.

“I thought… I guess I thought you didn’t think it was a big deal. You didn’t really seem fazed by any of it.”

“I mean, a potential murderer was in our apartment. Yeah, I was freaked out. Hell, I was terrified. I really thought for a moment, that could have been it for me.”

“Ollie, it’s okay,” Connor murmurs into his hair. “He’s not here. His DNA matches the one found at the crime scene, thanks to you,” he gently presses his lips to the back of Oliver’s neck, enjoying the shiver that runs through the other man’s body. “And he’s probably on his way to prison, where he’ll stay for a very, very long time. We won’t ever have to worry about him again. And I swear, I’m not going to let anything happen to you. I keep you out of it. And nothing like this ever happens again.”

“I’m so sorry for this,” Oliver says softly.

“Don’t fucking apologize, Ollie. A psycho creep broke into our apartment. None of that’s your fault.”

“I was the one who wanted to find him, though. I kept pushing even though you told me to stop.”

“Ollie…”

“I set up that stupid coffee date–”

“Shhhhh, it’s okay,” Connor murmurs softly. “It’s okay. Annalise already gave Sinclair the info on Philip. He’s going down for this. And then this whole stupid case will all be over, and we’ll never have to think about it again.”

“I love you, Connor.” Oliver says softly. He closes his eyes and pushes all the bad thoughts away. Connor’s right, there’s no need to think about them again. The case is over. He focuses on the warmth of their sheets, and the feeling of Connor’s arms wrapped tightly around him. And he feels safe. 

“I love you, too, Ollie,” Connor whispers in his ear.

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
